School Spirit/Галерея
Скриншоты S1E4 Echo Creek Academy Spirit Week.png S1E4 Awesome Opossums poster.png S1E4 Audience.png S1E4 Heads Up!.png S1E4 Star about to hit the ball.png S1E4 Star hits the ball.png S1E4 Marco "when aren't you excited?".png S1E4 Star shushes Marco.png S1E4 Principal Skeeves introduces Brittney Wong.png S1E4 Skeeves "not because her dad made a generous donation".png S1E4 Cheerleaders carrying Brittney Wong.png S1E4 Chantelle and Andrea holding Brittney.png S1E4 Skeeves hit on the head by beach ball.png S1E4 Brittney Wong walks across cheerleaders.png S1E4 Brittney grabs the microphone.png S1E4 Brittney speaking.png S1E4 Star Butterfly super-excited.png S1E4 They carry their babies on their backs!.png S1E4 She's talking about our football team.png S1E4 We're going up against the Warriors.png S1E4 Alfonzo talking about the Warriors.png S1E4 Skullnick "it's gonna be a bloodbath".png S1E4 Miss Skullnick eats a whole chicken.png S1E4 Star Butterfly "that's terrible!".png S1E4 Marco "you could join the Spirit Committee".png S1E4 Over-excited spirit boy cheering.png S1E4 Marco emphasizes "relentless".png S1E4 Star "what a great idea!".png S1E4 Star pulling Marco ahead.png S1E4 Marco "you can go without me".png S1E4 Star and Skullnick "what's your favorite weapon?".png S1E4 Skullnick says battle axe.png S1E4 Brittney introduces the Awesome Opossum.png S1E4 Awesome Opossum runs out.png S1E4 Awesome Opossum's pants fall.png S1E4 Awesome Opossum covering his underwear.png S1E4 Marco "where's the real possum?".png S1E4 Marco Diaz "those jerks!".png S1E4 Alfonzo "the real possum wasn't playing possum".png S1E4 Awesome Opossums mascot funeral.png S1E4 Awesome Opossum cheering.png S1E4 Awesome Opossum revealed to be Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco Diaz "that's Ferguson!".png S1E4 Marco makes a realization.png S1E4 Marco determined to protect Ferguson.png S1E4 Star runs through the hallway.png S1E4 Star looking at trophy display case.png S1E4 Star mourns the fallen Opossums.png S1E4 Star Butterfly sad face.png S1E4 Star "so many tragic losses".png S1E4 Star draws a frowny face.png S1E4 Marco sneaking through the halls.png S1E4 Marco "commencing security sweep".png S1E4 Marco conducts security sweep.png S1E4 Marco sneaks by trophy display case.png S1E4 Marco about to fall over.png S1E4 Marco falls over.png S1E4 Star helps Marco up.png S1E4 Marco offers Star advice.png S1E4 Marco suggests using elements of surprise.png S1E4 Marco suggests kitty cat offense.png S1E4 Marco suggests throwing bombs.png S1E4 Star Butterfly runs to the gym.png S1E4 Marco continues his security sweep.png S1E4 Marco "we have an all-clear".png S1E4 Marco "move, move, move!".png S1E4 Alfonzo pushing Ferguson.png S1E4 Spirit Committee in the gym.png S1E4 Sabrina looking at Brittney.png S1E4 Sabrina nervous about jumping.png S1E4 Brittney tells Sabrina "grow some pompoms".png S1E4 Sabrina about to jump.png S1E4 Sabrina jumps.png S1E4 Sabrina jumping on trampoline.png S1E4 Sabrina spins in the air.png S1E4 Star kicks in the gym doors.png S1E4 Spirit Boys distracted.png S1E4 Sabrina falls to the floor.png S1E4 Star storms past Brittney.png S1E4 Brittney angry about interruption.png S1E4 Star "do these explode?".png S1E4 Star pulling the pin on pom-pom grenade.png S1E4 Star tosses a pom-pom bomb.png S1E4 Pom-pom hits Spirit Boy's face.png S1E4 Star about to set pom-pom on fire.png S1E4 Star charging her magic.png S1E4 Star's magic disperses.png S1E4 Brittney glares at Star.png S1E4 Star "you're the leader".png S1E4 Brittney thinks Star is weird.png S1E4 Brittney snaps her finger.png S1E4 Brittney suggests booty-shaking dance moves.png S1E4 Star Butterfly blushing uncomfortably.png S1E4 Star "do you know nothing of combat?".png S1E4 Star insults Chantelle's booty.png S1E4 Chantelle "huh?".png S1E4 Star "lucky for you".png S1E4 Young Star and royal guard babysitter.png S1E4 Royal guard rips stuffing out of toy doll.png S1E4 Young Star Butterfly happy.png S1E4 Star talking with Brittney Wong.png S1E4 Brittney Wong making fun of Mewni.png S1E4 Brittney "it may be okay to be stupid".png S1E4 No one questions Brittney Wong.png S1E4 Brittney Wong whips her hair.png S1E4 Star "it's all up to me".png S1E4 Brittney uses megaphone in Star's ear.png S1E4 Brittney "thanks for coming out".png S1E4 Brittney Wong "come back never!".png S1E4 Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo outside the school.png S1E4 Marco gives Ferguson stranger danger whistle.png S1E4 Ferguson just wanted to pick up ladies.png S1E4 Marco forces whistle on Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco struggles with Ferguson.png S1E4 Star climbing on dumpster.png S1E4 Star leaning into a dumpster.png S1E4 Group of stray cats.png S1E4 Star smiles at stray cats.png S1E4 Stray cat with one eye meows.png S1E4 Star "we gotta do this the hard way".png S1E4 Star dives into dumpster.png S1E4 Magical dumpster ruckus.png S1E4 Diaz Household sunset exterior.png S1E4 Marco peers out of the blinds.png S1E4 Ferguson wants to go home.png S1E4 Ferguson "it's Taco Wednesday!".png S1E4 Marco and friends in Marco's bedroom.png S1E4 Marco claims Ferguson's house is unsafe.png S1E4 Ferguson "you're trying to kidnap me".png S1E4 Marco "if you ever want to see your parents again".png S1E4 Marco hears Star outside.png S1E4 Star trying to catch a squirrel.png S1E4 Squirrel hanging from power line.png S1E4 Marco back to business.png S1E4 Ferguson wishes he had a prehensile tail.png S1E4 Ferguson whips his costume tail.png S1E4 Ferguson whips a can of soda.png S1E4 Soda spills on Marco's computer.png S1E4 Laptop shorting out.png S1E4 Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo shocked.png S1E4 Opossums-Warriors football game.png S1E4 Spirit Committee at the football game.png S1E4 Spirit Girls booty shake.png S1E4 Warriors looking daunting.png S1E4 Warriors sinister laugh.png S1E4 Awesome Opossums team unimpressive.png S1E4 Marco and friends by the bleachers.png S1E4 Marco shields Ferguson from little girl.png S1E4 Marco talking with Ferguson.png S1E4 Star pops up being Marco and Ferguson.png S1E4 Star wielding a spiked mace.png S1E4 Marco thinks Star is insane.png S1E4 star fury.png S1E4 Star maniacal laugh.png S1E4 Marco "what's with that crazed look".png S1E4 Star with crazed look in her eyes.png S1E4 Marco tells Alfonzo to watch Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco pulls Star aside.png S1E4 Warriors pick up Ferguson.png S1E4 Alfonzo watches as Ferguson is carried off.png S1E4 Marco and Star "what are you up to?".png S1E4 Star "I booby-trapped the battlefield".png S1E4 Marco stunned "what?!".png S1E4 Marco looks onto the football field.png S1E4 Rainbow land mines.png S1E4 Monster pitfall trap.png S1E4 Motion-sensitive laser sensor.png S1E4 Marco freaks out on football field.png S1E4 Star realizes her mistake.png S1E4 Referee blowing whistle.png S1E4 Warriors run up to booby-trapped football.png S1E4 Warriors kickoff.png S1E4 Explosion of rainbows.png S1E4 Rainbow mushroom cloud.png S1E4 Justin catches the football.png S1E4 Opossums run in terror.png S1E4 Spectators in shock.png S1E4 Spectators running in terror.png S1E4 Marco and Star watch the chaos.png S1E4 Warriors player being sucked into vortex.png S1E4 Marco and Star freaking out.png S1E4 Spirit Boy running toward land mine.png S1E4 Land mine under Spirit Boy goes off.png S1E4 Spirit Boy goes flying over Marco and Star.png S1E4 Star "everything's going according to plan".png S1E4 Referee runs across the field.png S1E4 Referee trips over trigger wire.png S1E4 Referee lying on the ground.png S1E4 Steam rises from the ground near referee.png S1E4 Ground rising in the endzone.png S1E4 Giant magic squirrels jumping out of the ground.png S1E4 Giant magic bird rises up.png S1E4 Pillar of fire.png S1E4 Three-eyed firecats.png S1E4 Marco judgmental and Star embarrassed.png S1E4 Magic squirrel chases Warriors.png S1E4 Marco "we have to do something!".png S1E4 Marco panicking.png S1E4 Star doesn't know what to do.png S1E4 Star picks up her battle mace.png S1E4 Marco dodges land mine explosion.png S1E4 Marco axe-kicks squirrel's tail.png S1E4 Marco stops the squirrel.png S1E4 Marco protects the Warriors.png S1E4 Magic squirrel growling at Marco.png S1E4 Marco vs. magical squirrel.png S1E4 Marco roundhouse kick to squirrel's face.png S1E4 Football players cheer for Marco.png S1E4 Marco Diaz "thanks, bro".png S1E4 Magical bird snatches Warriors player.png S1E4 Magic flying squirrel swoops down on Marco.png S1E4 Magic flying squirrel flattens Marco.png S1E4 Star rescuing a football player.png S1E4 Warriors player taken by the vortex.png S1E4 Star dashes down the field.png S1E4 Star spinning in the air.png S1E4 Star's magic wand revealed.png S1E4 Star Butterfly in battle armor.png S1E4 Star casts Mending Heart Hurricane.png S1E4 Flying squirrel about to eat Marco.png S1E4 Flying squirrel hit by Mending Heart Hurricane.png S1E4 Giant squirrel turns back to normal squirrels.png S1E4 Tiny squirrel gnawing on Marco's head.png S1E4 Cheerleaders running away.png S1E4 Brittney Wong pushing Sabrina's wheelchair.png S1E4 Something burrows under Brittney.png S1E4 Giant snake appears before Brittney.png S1E4 Giant snake grabs Brittney by the hair.png S1E5 Giant snake about to eat Brittney.png S1E4 Giant snake eats Brittney.png S1E4 Star casts Mending Heart Hurricane again.png S1E4 Giant snake hit by Mending Heart Hurricane.png S1E4 Giant snake reduced to tiny worms.png S1E4 Brittney covered in worms and drool.png S1E4 Brittney Wong repulsed.png S1E4 Warriors players cornered.png S1E4 Firecats approach Warriors.png S1E4 Marco split-kicks firecats.png S1E4 Marco sees firecat running up.png S1E4 Marco karate-chops firecat.png S1E4 Marco looking at firecats.png S1E4 Firecats advance on Marco.png S1E4 Marco looking at squirrels.png S1E4 Giant squirrels advance on Marco.png S1E4 Star falls from the sky.png S1E4 Star about to strike the football field.png S1E4 Nuclear Heart Healing Hurricane.png S1E4 All animals returned to normal.png S1E4 Animals dispersing to the wild.png S1E4 Warriors still carrying Ferguson.png S1E4 Warriors step on land mine and free Ferguson.png S1E4 Ferguson falls in the dirt.png S1E4 Marco and Star double-team a monster moth.png S1E4 Giant moth hit by Star's magic.png S1E4 Star and Marco looking at Ferguson.png S1E4 Ferguson runs toward Star and Marco.png S1E4 Marco tells Ferguson to get off the field.png S1E4 Ferguson about to step on land mine.png S1E4 Land mine explosion under Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco cries Ferguson's name.png S1E4 Ferguson 'dead'.png S1E4 Marco leaning over Ferguson.png S1E4 Marco hugging Ferguson.png S1E4 Ferguson still alive.png S1E4 Ferguson was just playing possum.png S1E4 Marco happy that Ferguson is alive.png S1E4 This is why you only have two friends!.png S1E4 Field uprights collapse.png S1E4 Warriors player pulls himself out of crater.png S1E4 Star on a destroyed football field.png S1E4 Star "I've really messed up".png S1E4 Star and Marco "we've really messed up".png S1E4 Marco apologizes to Star.png S1E4 Warriors "let's get out of here!".png S1E4 Warriors run onto the school bus.png S1E4 Warriors' school bus speeds away.png S1E4 Justin "they just forfeited".png S1E4 Justin "we win!".png S1E4 Football crowd cheering.png S1E4 Awesome Opossums cheering.png S1E4 Star, Marco, and Ferguson happy.png S1E4 Opossums pick up Star, Marco, and Ferguson.png S1E4 Star feels like she's forgetting something.png S1E4 Magical bird snatches up Marco.png S1E4 Star Butterfly "that was it".png Концепт-арты School Spirit Sketches.png School Spirit Pose 1.jpg School Spirit background - Football field.png School Spirit background - Opossum funeral.png School Spirit background - Echo Creek Academy hallway pan.png School Spirit background - Echo Creek Academy dim hallway.png School Spirit background - Football field 2.png School Spirit background - Behind bleachers.png School Spirit background - Echo Creek street corner night.png Прочее Ss evonfreeman.jpg|Официальный постер от Эмана Фримана Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона